A Bad Reflection On You
by Nightw2
Summary: The T.U.G.G. battle their evil counterparts, the Toon Titans of Terror. JUST COMPLETED. Rated R just to be on the safe side. Please Read and Review.
1. The Teams Assemble

Note: This story takes place on the fifth anniversary of the day the T.U.G.G. (Toons United for the Greater Good) first formed. Since virtually every character in this story is an Amalgam of two characters BOTH copyrighted by Warner Communication and ONE of the Amalgams is a merger of one character copyrighted by Warner Brothers and one character from Disney, I naturally have absolutely NO profit motive with this story.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prologue One: Setting: T.U.G.G. Tower; the moon; April 1, 2006  
  
Devilwoman stepped up to the speaking platform in front of the meeting room and looked around said room. Assembled were not only all seven of the T.U.G.G.'s other founding members, but every new member the team picked up along the organization's five-year history and three potential new members.   
  
One of these potential new members was Alexander Irons Armington; aka Titanium; garbed in a suit of super-high-tech silver-colored battle armor and wielding a specially designed sledgehammer whose impact increased depending on how far it was thrown AND had a built-in super-magnet that could attract or repel any non-protected metallic object within a radius of one-eighth of a mile. Built into the armor itself were a pair of high-powered heel-jets, a high-powered exoskeleton and a pair of super-powerful wrist lasers (one in each wrist). Alexander built the armor and sledgehammer himself with some help from Elastic Mouse and, as for the armor's power-source, well, thanks to some special wiring, Alexander is able to power the armor by tapping into the energy generated by his inborn ability to travel between universes at will.  
  
Another was Alexander's very distant alien cousin, a grungy-looking pale-skinned, over-muscled alien bounty hunter named Razor, but nicknamed Robo because of his well-deserved reputation for being as single-minded as a robot while in pursuit of a villain. In addition to being a highly experienced street fighter possessing incredible physical strength and endurance, he also had uncanny tracking skills, an enormously powerful hand cannon, a large hook-and-chain (naturally very skilled in the use of BOTH weapons) and a flying space-cycle armed with laser cannons and rocket launchers. Devilwoman was EXTRA-weary about Robo at first because the T.U.G.G. had tangled with him a few times when the CEO of the Cosmos duped Robo into thinking the T.U.G.G. were villains. Eventually, however, they got Robo to stay still long enough to listen to the truth and, over the course of several shared adventures, they eventually grew to trust Robo enough to consider him for team membership.  
  
Finally, there was a starkly beautiful, white-furred female mouse in a Victorian era red evening gown and long (well, long by mouse standards) black hair. This mouse, answering to the name of Billie McCawber, was a powerful sorceress and reformed criminal who had been dating Elastic Mouse for over four years (ever since October 31, 2001) and had recently became engaged to the aforementioned Elastic Mouse (he proposed to her on Valentine's Day). In addition to her sorcery, Billie was also incredibly intelligent (in fact, the only individual Elastic Mouse will admit to being smarter than himself) and Elastic Mouse had been actively campaigning to get her on the team for three-and-a-half years (though most of the other founding members kept arguing that they already had a mystic on the team [Doctor Loon] and they also already had TWO reformed criminals on the team [Elastic Mouse himself and Skunkgirl]). Eventually, however, Billie McCawber's often-demonstrated combination of powerful sorcery and super-intelligence won the other T.U.G.G. members over and Elastic Mouse's almost obsessive campaigning to get his girlfriend, now finacee`, on the team was finally starting to pay off.  
  
"Okay, you three have all passed the individual-combat tests, the teamwork tests, the Manhunting Poultry's telepathic scans AND my extensive background checks," Devilwoman began before adding "even though two of you were only nominated in the first place because of your romantic involvements with two of our members.", glaring at Titanium and Billie.  
  
"Hey, Titanium has helped us out on enough adventures to more than warrant his nomination." Skunkgirl defended.  
  
"I'm not saying he HASN'T, Skunkgirl. I acknowledge that he HAS." Devilwoman admitted before adding "I'm just saying the fact you and he are dating also influenced your judgement. As super-heroes, we can't afford to let romantic attractions do our thinking for us."  
  
"Easy for you to say, Devilwoman. You're the queen of the "'I've got no time for romance; I'm VERY HAPPILY married to crime-fighting'" attitude." Titanium retorted.  
  
"Well, at least I don't sleep with criminals." Devilwoman defended.  
  
"REFORMED criminal and there are certain aspects of my personal life I PREFER to keep private." Titanium corrected.  
  
"Oh, really? It's not like you two REALLY do a good job at THAT. Need I mention that New Year's Eve party, when you two JUST HAD TO sneak into and lock that closet? I mean, honestly, you two made so much noise that everybody in the tower could hear you." Elastic Mouse added with a smirk, not being able to resist getting in on the conversation.  
  
"It's not like YOU'RE any better around Billie." Titanium said scoffingly, observing how the mouse sorceress was wrapping her tail around Elasctic Mouse and stroking the top of his fur while Elastic Mouse gently kissed her on her free hand.  
  
"Actually, I AM. Billie and I both agreed to hold off on THAT sort of behavior until marriage. Neither of us has any trouble with public displays of affection, but we DO intentionally stop short of what you and Skunkgirl pull." Elastic Mouse pointed out as Billie McCawber playfully tickled the back of his right ear, a gesture that Elastic Mouse gladly returned.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I let this meeting get off subject, but could we PLEASE get back ON subject?" Devilwoman asked.  
  
"Agreed." Titanium and Elastic Mouse both said in unison.  
  
"What? You just venting out over your OWN lack of a love life, Devilwoman. Of course that's entirely your own fault for over-looking the obvious." Sea Squirrel quipped.  
  
"I thought we agreed to drop the subject." Devilwoman commented.  
  
"Titanium and Elastic Mouse did; I DIDN'T. I'm just saying that if you are a little love-lorn, then you, yourself are entirely to blame because there is somebody in this room that's totally ga-ga over you. I mean, for all your alledged training in deductive reasoning, you are STILL totally oblivious toward your own sidekick's true feelings for you." Sea Squirrel commented.  
  
"What's THAT crack supposed to mean, Sea Squirrel?" Devilwoman asked, glaring.  
  
"Just that it's obvious to everybody EXCEPT YOU that Powerhouse is madly in love with you. He'd HAVE TO BE in order to put up with being your sidekick for twelve human years." Sea Squirrel answered.  
  
"As I was saying, let's get back to the business at hand." Devilwoman commented before continuing "The point is we have three individuals here nominated for membership who have proven themselves in each conceivable test AND who, the Manhunting Poultry has assured us, ARE NOT under mind control and are not villains in disguise. Therefore, now all that remains is the voting process."  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prologue Two: Alternate Universe:  
  
Five individuals waited on the moon. One was a blue-green-eyed, raven-haired curvaceous female who looked like a female cross between a monkey and a dog and was dress in a medium blue leather bathing suit-syle outfit with matching gloves and boots and a too-short bright yellow cape. Two more looked like male crosses between a monkey and a dog except that one was taller and dressed in a bright red bodysuit covered in medium yellow lightning bolts and a high-tech looking light blue helmet while the shorter one was dressed in a medium grey bodysuit with bright green gauntlets, boots, visor and hat. The last two were more human-looking, but one was garbed in all-black armor with spikes covering the shoulder areas and the helmet while the other one was an extremely muscular albino dressed in a military camouflage outfit. "Where are those two? I called this meeting ten minutes ago. I thought Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt would be here by now. Oh well, while we wait, there's no harm in the Black Knight and Savage Hunter...helping me keep occupied." the female said, rubbing seductively against the black-armored individual AND the albino individual in the camouflage outfit, something which had them both grinning.  
  
"Oh, we don't have a problem with that, Megavixen." the Black Knight commented smilingly as he and the Savage Hunter walked off with the female, with three simultaneous voices; two male and one female; moaning and screaming in intense pleasure over in the background starting just one minute after they left the room.  
  
"Boy, Vicious Streak, this waiting around IS getting boring." the shorter of the two male monkey-dog=looking individuals said.  
  
"Indeed, Power Bag. Let's go rip apart and pillage an entire town while we wait." the taller one said as he zipped over to the teleporter and both monkey-dog-looking males beamed down to Los Angeles and started using their powers; Vicious Streak's powers of super-speed and Power Bag's special bag capable of creating anything he can imagine, allowing him to fly and greatly intensifying the power of his belches; to rob and terrorize the populace.  
  
Meanwhile, in a mansion far outside the Los Angeles city limits, there were two voices moaning and screaming in intense pleasure; one muffled female voice and one non-muffled male voice; stemming from up on the top floor. By the time we get inside however, the moans and screams have stopped. We do, however, find a drop-dead gorgeous female cat with light grey fur and an absolutely mesmerizing set of emerald green eyes tied to a pet bed and gagged until she was freed by the male in the room; a relatively large evil-looking male dog with light brown fur who was smiling and asked "So, Rita, how was I THIS time?".  
  
Looking at her canine companion very seductively as she removed her gag, the cat said "You were in rare form, Runt, which is saying something, considering that you've gotten me pregnant eight times. Now, judging by our signal devices going off, I'd say somebody's calling a Toon Titans of Terror meeting, which means we'd better get into our work clothes." With that, Rita Wayne; the lovingly pampered pet cat on a wealthy and powerful mafia don and his wife who discovered a mysterious stolen formula that infused her with super-intelligence, the power to emit hypersonic blasts from her vocal cords and the ability to temporarily control the thoughts of others with just a gaze; slipped into a well-padded black bodysuit with nasty medium-silver spikes covering the shoulder areas, donned a bright red devil's cape with matching mask and strapped on a medium silver, impossibly well-stocked utility belt, standing revealed as Lady Satan.  
  
Likewise, her husband, Runt Kent-Wayne; a once-normal dog who was used as a test subject for an experimental hyper-space rocket and was caught in the blast when the rocket exploded and would have died if not for a set of nearby extra-terrestrials who saved Runt, infused him with a super-powered physiology (as well as the ability to become stronger whenever he is exposed to Barktonite) and returned him to Earth, not suspected their treatments turned the dog evil; donned an all-black costume consisting of bodysuit, cape and boots (the only non-black part of the costume consisted of the two dark red "M"s infringed in the bodysuit's chest area) and stood revealed as Mighty Mutt.  
  
Within 21 seconds, Mighty Mutt was able to fly himself and Lady Satan to the nearest teleporter (though the only reason it took 21 seconds was because Lady Satan couldn't resist slipping in one more very passionate kiss in mid-flight and Powerhouse was too busy enjoying his wife's kiss to watch where he was flying for twenty seconds). Once they stepped into the teleporter, they arrived at the Moon Tower headquarters of the Toon Titans of Terror (or TTT for short), finding themselves face-to-face with all five of the team's other members, who had JUST finished what they were doing to keep busy.  
  
"So where WERE you two; practicing for the TWELFTH honeymoon?" Vicious Streak quipped, which earned him a stern glare from Lady Satan, which put him under her spell JUST long enough to get him to apologize for the crack; regardless of the wisecrack's accuracy.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Tower = JLA Watchtower + Warner Brothers Water Tower  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Titanium = Steel + Alexander Armington  
  
Robo = Lobo + Razor Armington  
  
Billie McCawber = Billie + Morgana McCawber  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain  
  
Dr. Loon = Doctor Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Skunkgirl = Catwoman + Fifi Le Fume  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Black Knight = Evil Titanium  
  
Savage Hunter = Evil Robo  
  
Megavixen = Superwoman + Dot  
  
Vicious Streak = Johnny Quick + Yakko  
  
Power Bag = Power Ring + Wakko  
  
Toon Titans of Terror = Crime Syndicate + Animaniacs  
  
Lady Satan = Owlman + Rita  
  
Mighty Mutt = Ultraman + Runt 


	2. A Desperate Plea For Help

I'm sorry for not mentioning Marvel Comics in my list of copyrighted Amalgam halves last time, so I'm posting it HERE. Once more, so much copyrighted stuff for this NOT TO BE writted only for entertainment purposes.  
***********************************************************************  
"What is the purpose of this Toon Titans of Terror meeting?" Lady Satan asked.  
  
"Well, we just found out that Alexander Wolf has been gathering materials for an interdimensional transporter and we believe that he might be trying to get help from another universe in dealing with us." Megavixen answered.  
  
"What kind of help could that wolf dig up to take US down?" the Black Knight asked scoffingly.  
  
"Does the phrase "'alternate reality duplicates of ourselves'" mean anything to you? As in, DO-GOODER counterparts to ourselves; individuals with many of the same abilities as us but who employ their talents toward more altruistic goals." Lady Satan pointed out, instantly figuring out Alexander Wolf's intentions.  
  
Meanwhile, in a well hidden part of this alternate Earth, an elderly male cartoon wolf in a suit of green exo-armor was putting the finishing touches on his transporter device. "IF this works, I'll be able to travel to an alternate universe; hopefully one with heroic counterparts to the Toon Titans of Terror. If I can get people like that backing me up, I should be able to finally stop those villains and start making this world a better place for all the innocents of this world. Soon, I, Alexander Wolf, after seven long years of battling, will finally be victorious over this world's mightiest assemblage of villains." the wolf said as he prepared to activate the device and soon leapt through the produced portal.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Looking around and seeing a frightened couple near the exiting end of portal he just went through, Alexander Wolf took off his helmet and said simply, "Sorry about that; didn't mean to scare you. I picked this exit spot for my portal, in fact, because it was an area so wide open that I might be able to AVOID scaring others when I exited. My name is..."  
  
"Lex Wolf? The major businesstoon? What are you doing out here? Also, what's with the armor?" the female asked.  
  
Alexander grinned slightly. There was no need to scare anybody with his arrival in this universe. Therefore he decided a little white lie might be the best option to avoid undo panic. "Well, I was testing a new means of rapid transit; a teleportation device with a range of literally thousands of miles. I just tested it on myself because I didn't want to chance anybody else getting hurt if the system had some bugs in it. As for the armor, well, that's in case the portal took me into a warzone." Alexander quickly explained. Actually, he WAS speaking the full truth about the middle part (the not wanting anybody else to get hurt if something went wrong part) and he was being HALF-truthful about the last part, so he wasn't being completely deceitful.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Within a few minutes of very careful inquiries, Alexander Wolf was able to find his counterpart's business headquarters and, employing the element of surprise, overpower his counterpart and take his place before anybody copuld notice the switch. "I'm very sorry, Mister Wolf," Alexander began truthfully before adding "but I need to take your place temporarily and discreetly until I can get an audience with this world's super-toons and determine if they can help me.".  
  
After he had his counterpart securely, but harmlessly, locked away, Alexander Wolf began exploring his counterpart's computer files using the passwords he lifted from his counterpart's head from when they were in physical contact (In his efforts to match the Toon Titans of Terror, Alexander Wolf had underwent a wide assortment of physical and mental upgrades over the last seven years via any means he could manage. As a result of those efforts, Alexander Wolf had not only rendered himself immune to involuntary telepathy [which means nobody can read his mind unless he WANTS them to {and even when he DOES want them to, it's VERY difficult}], but has also given himself the ability to read the minds of others with but a touch) transferring money sank into numerous shady deals to various ecology related charities (over the course of that touch, Alexander Wolf ALSO discovered that his counterpart, though successfully maintaining the pretense of being a well-respected businesstoon, was very crooked to say the least) AND tripled the salaries of all of his counterpart's employees (using "super-top-level final-decision code" so that not even his counterpart could cancel it once he escaped) while discreetly sending out a summons to the Toons United for the Greater Good (as his contact with his counterpart had told him were what the TTT's counterparts called themselves).  
  
Withing minutes, Alexander saw three very familiar shadows and a not-so-familiar shadow outside the top floor office window. Turning around, Alexander Wolf was relieved to find that it was Powerhouse, Devilwoman, the Green Gagbag and the Manhunting Poultry rather than Mighty Mutt, Lady Satan, Power Bag and a new TTT member. "Come on in, lady and gentlemen. I'm very sorry for putting out the summons like that, but I'm afraid I have something very important that needs doing. First off, I would like to assure you that I am NOT the Alexander Wolf, or Lex Wolf as you are used to calling him, you are accustomed to dealing with and I will, in fact, be quite willing to undertake any test you can think of to demonstrate this fact."  
  
The Manhunting Poultry carefully tried scanning Alexander's mind, but had trouble at first because of the anti-telepathy treatments Alexander had performed on himself. However, because he actually WANTED to have his mind read in this case, the Manhunting Poultry WAS eventually able to get through the psi-blocks and confirm Alexander's claims. The combination of Powerhouse's X-ray and microscopic visions and Devilwoman's deductive skills determined that it were also subtle differences in the DNA of this Wolf to the one they were used to dealing with.  
  
With that, the T.U.G.G. members present agreed to let Alexander Wolf in the Tower under careful watch and, pressing a button, Alexander Wolf opened a secret room revealing his armor and told his counterpart's secretary via the intercom "In your account, you will find a direct deposit to the tone of $100, 000. Use it to take a very nice vacation with your husband and children."  
***********************************************************************   
  
Up in T.U.G.G. Tower, Alexander Wolf started explaining his plight concerning the Toon Titans of Terror.  
  
"In my universe, there is an evil organization known as the Toon Titans of Terror, who are basically evil versions of five of your organization's eight founding members. At least, until the Black Knight and the Savage Hunter very recently joined their group, expanding their group from five to seven. It started out with Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt, who made their debut twelve years ago. These two were the first super-villains to hit my universe since 1951. Lady Satan's real name is Rita Wayne; she started out as a mafia don's lovingly pampered pet cat; which she STILL is; but she became MORE THAN that twelve human years ago after she discreetly followed some of her owner's associates on a shakedown run. Well, one of their stops was at a science lab doing chemical research on animals, which is a practice I find QUITE appalling. Well, Rita was so thirsty by that point that she drank the chemicals from a few of the lab's vials. The result was Rita being infused with super-intelligence, the ability to emit hypersonic blasts from her vocal cords and mind control vision, powers Rita Wayne started using as Lady Satan.".  
  
"Rita Wayne? Why, that's the same as YOUR real name, Dev." Powerhouse told Devilwoman, which earned him a stern glare. Though over the past twelve years, Powerhouse DID ultimately figure out that Devilwoman is a cat AND learn to eventually stop calling Devilwoman "DW", Powerhouse still wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer and could overstate the obvious with the best of them.  
  
"Soon after Rita Wayne became Lady Satan, she met Runt Kent, VERY SHORTLY after he had returned to Earth from an experimental deep space rocket that exploded. The aliens who saved Runt's life infused him with a super-powered physiology but unintentionally twisted his mind. Well, Rita saw his potential, Runt became Mighty Mutt and the cat and dog became partners and, very soon after, husband and wife. Their ONLY good point is their total devotion to each other." Alexander Wolf continued.  
  
"Total devotion to each other, eh? Well, at least ONE THING is the same in YOUR universe as THIS universe." a voice very familar to Alexander Wolf replied.  
  
"SLAPPY? My old friend? In my universe, you died during World War Two. You can't believe how much I missed you. Oh, right, you're NOT her, are you?" Alexander said, first crying tears of joy, then letting out a sigh of regret, before continuing "Anyway, when Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt hit the scene and combined their efforts, bad became VERY bad. Three years after Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt hit the scene, Wally, Kyle and Diana Warner; or rather Vicious Streak, Power Bag and Megavixen; all escaped from toon limbo and very bad became even worse. Two years after those three escaped, they met up with Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt and they banded together into the Toon Titans of Terror, which made things WORSE STILL. Well, I came to this universe to ask for help in defeating the Toon Titans of Terror. Please don't refuse me. You don't know what it's like fighting alone in a universe of evil. YOU have an entire assemblage of heroism in this universe. In MINE, it's JUST ME! I'M literally the ONLY super-hero on my world; fighting alone against the Toon Titans of Terror for SEVEN YEARS. Oh, they've had OTHER foes, but they're all LONG dead."  
  
The T.U.G.G. members all looked at Alexander Wolf sympathetically. Within seconds they came to a decision: "Okay, Alexander Wolf. Some of us will make the trip back with you." Devilwoman informed him and continued "Powerhouse, Green Gagbag, Quick Mouth, Cutie Queen, Titanium, Robo and I will accompany you back to your universe while eveybody else stays here to watch the world."  
  
"I can teleport myself to your universe under my own power, Mister Wolf, but it's going to be QUITE an effort teleporting myself with SEVEN others." Titanium offered.  
  
"Well, Doctor Loon and I can temporarily increase your dimensional crossover abilities with our magic to make it easier on YOU, Titanium and, by using our COMBINED magic, we'll reduce the energy load enough so that it isn't a burden on EITHER of us." Billie McCawber offered.  
  
"Very well, Billie. Super-charge away." Titanium agreed.   
  
With that, the team's two mystics pooled their energies and increased Titanium's dimensional-warping energies enough for him to easily teleport himself and seven others AND maintain the energy needed to power his armor's devices and so, Alexander Wolf, along with Devilwoman, Powerhouse, Quick Mouth, Green Gagbag, Cutie Queen, Titanium and Robo to square off against the Toon Titans of Terror.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Instantly, the TTT's Black Knight was alerted of the heroes' arrival courtesy of the energy signature of Titanium's warps be so near-identical to his own that he could literally detect his counterpart's arrival within a 1, 000, 000 mile range.   
  
"We've got company." the Black Knight said with a smirk.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
Toon Titans of Terror = Crime Syndicate + Animaniacs  
  
Lady Satan = Owlman + Rita  
  
Alexander Wolf = Alexander Luthor + Walter Wolf  
  
Megavixen = Superwoman + Dot  
  
Black Knight = Evil Titanium  
  
Lex Wolf = Lex Luthor + Walter Wolf  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Savage Hunter = Evil Robo  
  
Mighty Mutt = Ultraman + Runt  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Vicious Streak = Johnny Quick + Yakko  
  
Power Bag = Power Ring + Wakko  
  
Titanium = Steel + Alexander Armington  
  
Robo = Lobo + Razor Armington  
  
Doctor Loon = Doctor Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Billie McCawber = Billie + Morgana McCawber 


	3. First Confrontation

Checking the Tower monitors, Lady Satan Spotted Alexander Wolf along with the T.U.G.G. members who accompanied him. "Yep, we've got company all right." she said simply as she gestured the rest of the Toon Titans of Terror to the teleporters.  
  
"Okay, everybody, let's be on our guard. We have NO idea what to expect here." Devilwoman said matter-of-factly just before a blast from the Black Knight's wrist lasers came her way, a blast she just barely dodged.  
  
"I could tell you what to expect, actually." Lady Satan said with an evil grin before adding "You can expect total and humiliating defeat at the hands of the Toon Titans of Terror."  
  
"How did you find us so fast?" Titanium asked.  
  
"Simple. The energy signature of your dimensional warp was so similar to mine that I could have heard you coming as if you were and elephant." the Black Knight answered.  
  
"Okay, let's show these nasty knock-offs what the good guys are made of." Robo said as he pulled out his gun and chain.  
  
"Is THAT all you've got?" the Savage Hunter taunted as he pulled out TWO guns each twice the size of the one Robo pulled out (which was pretty big itself).  
  
Titanium activated his hammer's super-magnet and pulled his distant cousin's evil counterpart's guns right out of his hands before blasting him with a full-intensity wrist laser blast and nailing him with the hammer. However, the Black Knight managed a jet-assisted tackle on Titanium and blasted him from point blank range with BOTH of his wrist lasers, seriously damaging his heroic counterpart's armor. "You should have been more concerned with YOURSELF, do-gooder." the Black Knight cackled.  
  
Meanwhile, while the Savage Hunter was still reeling from Titanium's attack, Robo tried snagging the Black Knight with his hook and blasting him with his gun, but both the hook and the gun were melted by Mighty Mutt's heat vision. Mighty Mutt tried pressing his attack on Robo, but a super-fast flying tackle by Powerhouse gave the evil super-canine his OWN battle until Lady Satan tossed him a Barktonite squeaky bone. Just as the feline villainess concluded, the Barktonite made Mighty Mutt stronger and Powerhouse weaker. However, Lady Satan was so busy helping her husband that Devilwoman was able to get off a surprise kick and punch on her evil counterpart and nail the Black Knight with eight electro-disks simultaneously, the combined shock being enough to short out the villain's armor long enough for Devilwoman to use a super-high-pitched sonic device to briefly disorient Mighty Mutt, giving herself just enough time to get the Barktonite away from her sidekick.  
  
Unfortunately for Devilwoman, Mighty Mutt saw what the heroine did to his wife and started after her with a vengance. Powerhouse, though still a little weak from the Barktonite AND a bit worn down from the pounding he took while Mighty Mutt's strength was increasing, managed to muster just enough strength to fly in front of Mighty Mutt and take the blunt of the attack meant for Devilwoman, rendering him unconscious. Devilwoman, concerned for her sidekick's well-being, but knowing full well that she can't do much for him on the battle field, tossed a few smoke bombs which produced a cloud of smoke so thick even Mighty Mutt's X-ray vision couldn't penetrate it, which gave her a chance to crank up her hypersonic pitch device enough to render her sidekick's evil counterpart unconscious long enough for Devilwoman to drag Powerhouse to safety.  
  
Meanwhile, Alexander Wolf was able to help Green Gagbag and Cutie Queen take down Power Bag and Megavixen but had his armor dismantled by Vicious Streak before he could be any help to Quick Mouth. After that, Vicious Streak simply used a series of cleverly executed super-speed maneuvers to trick Green Gagbag, Cutie Queen and Robo into accidentally taking each other down. When Quick Mouth tried to help, Lady Satan, who had gotten up from when Devilwoman bushwhacked her, managed to nail him from behind with a superbly aimed sonic blast, which dazed him long enough for Vicious Streak to deliver the knockout punch. "I must admit, this is the toughest fight we've had in a while." Mighty Mutt said as he was getting up from the blast of Devilwoman's hypersonic device.  
  
"It's not over yet." Lady Satan pointed out before continuing "OUR counterparts are unaccounted for and though MY counterpart apparently has no super-powers, she makes up for it in cleverness.".  
  
"Yeah, but we got Wolf and FIVE of his allies. What chance do the remaing two stand against all seven of us?" the Black Knight asked as Mighty Mutt flew Titanium onto the pile of defeated heroes.  
  
"Need I remind you that MY counterpart took down, not just myself, but also you AND Mighty Mutt, Black Knight? However, you DO have a point about us capturing these six. All we have to do is wait out the last two. They're heroes, so they'll CERTAINLY try to save their captured comrades. When they DO, however, they'll have to face the combined force and undivided attention of our ENTIRE team." Lady Satan replied with a smirk.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eventually, Powerhouse started to come to and looked at Devilwoman's face. "Dev! You're okay! You're definitely okay." the canine hero said as he leapt up and hugged Devilwoman."  
  
"Yeah, I AM, Powerhouse, but I was more concerned about YOU. WHAT on EITHER Earth possessed you to try taking Mighty Mutt's charge for me when you were still weakened from the Barktonite? You could have been killed by the impact." Devilwoman asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Well, Dev, that's the sort of the sort of thing a good super-hero does. You've known me for twelve years and should know that by now, though." Powerhouse answered.  
  
"Look, Powerhouse, you could have simply warned me of Mighty Mutt's attack in time for me to dodge it. So don't you dare give me the "'I'm a super-hero; it's my job'" routine." Devilwoman responded.  
  
"Well, he was coming in so fast that I thought you wouldn't have had time to dodge and I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. After all, you're my best friend and, in fact...." Powerhouse said with a blush before continuing, not being able to control the words coming out "I care about you as far more than even a VERY GOOD friend. I love you, Dev, with all of my heart and THEN SOME. Then again, I've known you for twelve years and you ARE a beautiful, intelligent, courageous and compassionate woman, so why WOULDN'T I fall in love with you?".  
  
A careful look into Powerhouse's eyes indicated that Powerhouse was telling the absolute truth .... ABOUT EVERYTHING. "Why didn't you tell me this before, old friend?" Devilwoman asked.  
  
"Well, because I knew you deserved, and STILL DO deserve, the very best and I'm not even mediocre. There are a million wonderful things you deserve that I could never give you. I don't even know why I confessed it NOW." Powerhouse answered solemnly.  
  
"Maybe because you've subconsciously felt that you've already kept it a secret for TOO long and the truth had to come out." Devilwoman replied with a smile indicating that Powerhouse's affections WERE requited. However to make it a little clearer, Devilwoman replied "I would like to thank you for confessing your true feelings for me old friend. It gave ME the courage to confess to you MY true feelings for you. At first, I've tried kidding myself into thinking our relationship was mostly business with a little friendship mixed in carefully. I mean, your absolute loyalty to me was, and IS, ALWAYS touching and your super-powers DO come in handy VERY often. However, over the years, I've developed feelings for you beyond business and even beyond friendship. What I'm trying to say, Powerhouse, is that I love YOU in return." in a very sincere tone.  
  
"Aww, Dev." was all Powerhouse could say as he blushed again.  
  
Devilwoman looked affectionately at her super-canine friend and started to lean in for a kiss before catching herself and, switching her facial expression from affectionate to heroic and solemn, then replied "Now we have to come up with a plan to save our allies from those villains. It's not going to be easy; we are outnumbered seven-to-two, they all have super-powers, they'll be expecting us and we are on THEIR turf. This is going to require some VERY careful thought.", Powerhouse nodding in full agreement as the two heroes sat down to carefully plan out how they are going to save their teammates.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, up in TTT Tower, the seven villains all eagerly awaited the coming of Devilwoman and Powerhouse. "This is getting lame. I thought those two would be here by now." the Savage Hunter grumbled.  
  
"Well, they obviously KNOW it's a trap and are carefully planning out how they intend to save their allies. What THEY don't know is that I KNOW that THEY know it's a trap, which gives us a slight advantage." Lady Satan said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Come on, Lady Satan. Surely you're exaggerating about your counterpart's cleverness. She was just lucky when she took you, Mighty Mutt and the Black Knight down." Vicious Streak replied.  
  
"Lucky, my foot, Vicious Streak. My counterpart IS ALMOST as clever as me; I can sense it. That cleverness actually makes her a semi-worthy opponent." Lady Satan shot back.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, down in the tower dungeon, Alexander Wolf started working his way out of the chains he was placed in. "One good thing about having faced these villains time and again over the past seven years; I've learned to work my way through these kinds of chains pretty well." Wolf thought to himself. However, the Savage Hunter spotted the elderly hero trying to slip out and pulled out his twin guns, aiming them at Wolf and firing, though he missed and ended up hitting the wall behind Wolf, freeing him even faster. With a quick and powerful pounch, Alexander Wolf knocked down the Savage Hunter and, before the Hunter could get up, Alexander lifted him over his head and threw him right into Power Bag and the Black Knight before pounching on them and slamming their heads into either side of the Savage Hunter's.   
  
Though the three villains recovered pretty quickly, Alexander Wolf still had just enough time to free Quick Mouth and Cutie Queen. Using her superhumanly wide-eyed "I'm so cute it's sickening stare", Cutie Queen managed to disgust all three of those villains into near-submission while Quick Mouth used his super-speed to free Titanium, Robo and Green Gagbag and then recover the heroes' weapons. Just as Savage Hunter, Black Knight and Power Bag were all starting to recover from the nausea induced by Cutie Queen's stare, Cutie Queen lifted all three of them and threw them right toward Green Gagbag, who unleashed one of his super-burps on the three villains.  
  
Unfortunately, Green Gagbag got grabbed and thrown from behind, landing hard enough on both Cutie Queen and Quick Mouth to knock all three them unconscious. Titanium, Alexander Wolf and Robo saw that the culprit of this throw was Megavixen, whose super-pheromones proved too be too much for Robo to endure. Megavixen took full advantage of Robo's state and punched him three times while she was under her spell; once in the stomach, once in the jaw and once in the back of the head.  
  
As for Titanium and Alexander Wolf, well, Titanium was taken down by a few electrified disks that Vicious Streak placed on his armor at super-speed while the super-fast villain also securely tied up Wolf. However, a noticeable quake came under the dungeon and a living drill nailed Vicious Streak from directly below and sent him flying into Megavixen. This drill stopped spinning to stand (or rather float) revealed as Powerhouse  
  
Soon after that, Devilwoman (wearing a deep-space breathing helmet and oxygen tank) came up from the hole Powerhouse made tunneling in and finished subduing Megavixen and Vicious Streak with a few well-aimed gas capsules. "What about the vacuum of space?" Alexander Wolf asked as Devilwoman moved forward to untie him.  
  
"I had Powerhouse stop to seal up the other end of the hole we were making going in with a few boulders and his heat vision before we continued onward. We were following your progress with Powerhouse's X-ray vision as we were arriving, so we knew how you were doing and who you were dealing with." Devilwoman answered as she finished untying Wolf.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I knew you'd know it was a trap, do-gooder, so I took some extra-precautions." Lady Satan cackled as she activated the force field generator securely trapping Devilwoman and all of her allies in seperate force field bubbles. "I just couldn't resist getting Mister Wolf's hopes for escape up and THEN dashing them, either." Lady Satan finished.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
Lady Satan = Owlman + Rita  
  
Alexander Wolf = Alexander Luthor + Walter Wolf  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons   
  
Toon Titans of Terror = Crime Syndicate + Animaniacs  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Black Knight = Evil Titanium  
  
Titanium = Steel + Alexander Armington  
  
Robo = Lobo + Razor Armington  
  
Savage Hunter = Evil Robo  
  
Mighty Mutt = Ultraman + Runt  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Power Bag = Power Ring + Wakko  
  
Megavixen = Superwoman + Dot  
  
Vicious Streak = Johnny Quick + Yakko  
  
Quick Mouth = the Flash + Yakko 


	4. The Big Escape/The Tide Starts Turning

Sorry about the delay, but now I'm finally going to get part part three of this story started. Of course, I don't need to go into detail on the copyrights concerning the Amalgam components and some of the other stuff, so I won't.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Each trapped in one of eight incredibly strong force-field bubbles, Devilwoman, Powerhouse, Quick Mouth, Green Gagbag, Cutie Queen, Titanium, Robo and Alexander Wolf could only watch helplessly as the Toon Titans of Terror cackled at the sight of their vanquished adversaries.   
  
"Superb. With THESE do-gooders trapped in OUR universe, we can test the waters of THEIR universe. Black Knight, you will take Power Bag and Vicious Streak with you as you warp into our counterparts' universe. Be careful because these seven that Wolf brought with him MAY NOT be the only "'super-heroes'" in their universe. The only reasons that only Power Bag and Vicious Streak will be going with you is because you need to conserve your dimensional warp energy to maintain your armor's full power AND four of us should stay behind to make sure our prisoners aren't left unguarded." Lady Satan replied as Power Bag and Vicious Streak each got close enough to the Black Knight for him to send THEM through his dimensional warp.  
  
Deviwoman then turned her facial expression into a subtle smile and did a silent nod. Seeing this, the Green Gagbag, with a great deal of effort, managed to pry his gag bag open and, with deep thought, produced an emerald energy suction cup and battery combination that stuck to his force field bubble and slowly started to drain off the energy from said force field bubble while Quick Mouth, Cutie Queen, Titanium and Robo all kept Megavixen and the Savage Hunter too busy to notice what Green Gagbag was doing. As for Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt, they couldn't resist making time for one of those private husband/wife moments if you catch my drift, so they were too busy .... enjoying each other's company.... to notice what Green Gagbag was doing (they assumed that Megavixen and the Savage Hunter would be able to handle watching eight prisoners trapped in super-strength force-field bubbles for at least ONE HOUR; an understandable but, in this case, mistaken, assumption).  
  
Eventually, the Green Gagbag managed to siphon off all of the energy from the force-field bubble and then conjured seven more suction cups; these cups attached to wires that go straight to the battery that already contained all of the energy from his force field bubble and this energy-suction went more quickly than the suction of his own force-field bubble energy because the energy that was sucked out also increased the strength of the suction for the other bubbles. Before Megavixen and Savage Hunter knew it, the heroes were all freed.   
  
By this point, Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt HAD gotten back from their ... personal moment, but it was just seconds too late and the heroes could now double team the villains who stayed behind. Robo and Titanium took on the Savage Hunter while Cutie Queen and Alexander Wolf faced off against Megavixen, Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag battled Mighty Mutt and Devilwoman and Powerhouse dealt with Lady Satan.  
  
With a blast of BOTH of his wrist lasers combined with a jet-and-exoskeleton-assisted tackle, Titanium sent Savage Hunter flying right into Robo's waiting grip, where he was held until the two heroes finished pounding the super-strong, super-tough scoundrel into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, using his intellect, reflexes and agility, Alexander Wolf was able to keep Megavixen so focused on him that Cutie Queen could land enough demigoddess-strength assisted punches to put her evil counterpart out for the count (as for Megavixen's super-pheromones, Wolf's seven years of almost constantly augmenting himself have made him immune).  
  
However, Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag weren't having quite as easy of a time with Mighty Mutt. A blast from Mighty Mutt's heat vision mixed with a major gust of the evil super-canine's super-breath caused Green Gagbag to become forcibly seperated from his gag bag and and second blast of his super-breath, this one mixed with his super-speed- sensitive senses enabled him to freeze Quick Mouth solid. Just as Mighty Mutt was about to move in for the kill, however, the combined strength of Titanium, Robo and Cutie Queen literally pulled him away. As the super-canine struggled against his foes' combined strength (and was ALMOST winning the struggle), he ended up getting an eyeful of Cutie Queen's superhumanly wide-eyed "I'm so cute, it's sickening" stare, which ended up sickening Mighty Mutt into submission just as Alexander Wolf finished freeing Quick Mouth and reviving Green Gagbag.  
  
As for Lady Satan, well, her hypersonic vocal blast and mind control gaze were useless against Devilwoman and Powerhouse because Devilwoman had taken the precaution of equipping herself and Powerhouse with special contact lens to protect them from her evil counterpart's mind control gaze and special ear filters to protect them from the sonic attack. This fact left Lady Satan more than a little nervous, ESPECIALLY after seeing that Savage Hunter, Cutie Queen and Mighty Mutt had all been subdued and all of Devilwoman and Powerhouse's allies were free to help their comrades, not that Devilwoman and Powerhouse NEEDED much in the way of help in this instance as Powerhouse had Lady Satan in a VERY firm grip and held her mouth open long enough for Devilwoman to subdue her with a gas capsule.  
  
As Green Gagbag was tranferring the energy he drained from the force field bubbles to Titanium's armor, Alexander Wolf asked "How did he know to do that? I saw you giving a slight smile and a nod, but when did you have time to plan that out?".  
  
"Well, on Christmas Eve, 2001, the T.U.G.G. was in a similar predicament thanks to Doctor Otto Morrow. Though we were all trapped in seperate force fields, the Manhunting Poultry was able to maintain a telepathic link with both Elastic Mouse and Green Gagbag. Elastic Mouse knew how to create a machine capable of siphoning the energy out of the force fields, but didn't have the materials to make the device himself. Thanks to the Manhunting Poultry's telepathy, however, he WAS able to give the design details to Green Gagbag, who was then able to use his gag bag to create the needed device based on the information in Elastic Mouse's head. However, Green Gagbag still needed time to drain off the energy of his bubble, so Sea Squirrel, Quick Mouth and Cutie Queen kept Morrow busy to buy Green Gagbag some extra time. After THAT incident, I used a memory boosting device that ensured that Green Gagbag ALWAYS knew how to create that device again in case Elastic Mouse and the Manhunting Poultry weren't available." Devilwoman answered before adding truthfully "Furthermore, I knew that Lady Satan knew that I knew it was a trap, so Powerhouse and I let ourselves get captured ON PURPOSE, albeit in a way that DIDN'T SHOW we were captured on purpose, so our foes would get confident enough to actually let SOME of their number head for OUR universe, where those that made THAT trip would have to face the rest of OUR team and the eight of us could take on the ones that were left.".  
  
"I see. However, I STILL don't get how Titanium and Robo knew about that tactic." Alexander Wolf replied.  
  
"Well, I make it a point to MAKE SURE that ALL potential T.U.G.G. members are familiar with team history, by having them all carefully study ALL of our mission files." Devilwoman explained.   
  
"Well, I suppose that's four down and three to go." Alexander Wolf said matter-of-factly before adding "I just hope your teammates are gifted enough to hold out against Black Knight, Vicious Streak and Power Bag until we can get there.".  
  
"Oh, they CAN." Devilwoman said confidently before adding "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they have ALREADY defeated those three." ALSO quite confidently.  
  
To Be Continued (the next part goes into what happened in the T.U.G.G.'s universe AFTER Black Knight, Vicious Streak and Power Bag entered that universe).  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = the Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Titanium = Steel + Alexander Armington  
  
Robo = Lobo + Razor Armington  
  
Alexander Wolf = Alexander Luthor + Walter Wolf  
  
Toon Titans of Terror = Crime Syndicate + Animaniacs  
  
Black Knight = Evil Titanium  
  
Vicious Streak = Johnny Quick + Yakko  
  
Power Bag = Power Ring + Wakko  
  
Lady Satan = Owlman + Rita  
  
Megavixen = Superwoman + Dot  
  
Savage Hunter = Evil Robo  
  
Mighty Mutt = Ultraman + Runt  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Doctor Otto Morrow = T.O. Morrow + Doctor Otto Scratchensniff  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel 


	5. They Came, They Saw, They Got Conquered

Note: This portion starts off at the very same time that the heroes who travelled into the home universe of the Toon Titans of Terror started their escape and ends JUST before those heroes' return trip. Naturally the components of every one of these Amalgams are copyrighted by people other than myself and there are references to non-amalgamated material that is ALSO copyrighted, so I have absolutely no profit motive with this story. I also apologize to Mister Armington about sticking to the original names of Plucky and Hamton's respective Batman and Robin type roles (even if, in this case, it's Batman BEYOND that Plucky is doing the part of)  
***********************************************************************  
  
Black Knight, Vicious Streak and Power Bag appeared in the T.U.G.G.'s universe and split up to cover more ground. Meanwhile, watching on their world monitor, the T.U.G.G. members saw the three villains and Elastic Mouse replied "I would presume that these are three of the Toon Titans of Terror from the good Alexander Wolf's universe. If they are even one-quarter as formidable as Wolf said they were, then we don't have a moment to lose. Therefore, I would suggest we seperate into small teams and take these villains down before any innocents get hurt. Sea Squirrel, Manhunting Poultry and Billie will each lead a team against one of the villains.".  
  
"Thank you, Eggy." Billie said with a smile before adding "You, Batduck, Decoy and I will handle who we presume to be Vicious Streak because he looks a lot like Quick Mouth and has the same abilities, but is obviously a lot meaner.".  
  
"Tornado, Doctor Loon, Condorman and I will deal with who we can safely assume is Power Bag." the Manhunting Poultry replied telepathically.  
  
"I guess that leaves the Black Knight for ME." Sea Squirrel said with a grin before the rest of the T.U.G.G. glared at her in a manner that had her quip "What did you THINK I was going to say? I don't need the rabbits and the hopeless romantic breathing down my neck. I can handle the Black Knight on my own."  
  
"Need I point out that we are A TEAM, Sea Squirrel? Surely after FIVE YEARS, that point would be hammered into you BY NOW. If you want to be technical, almost ANY ONE of us could probably handle one of these villains on our own, but we have back up JUST IN CASE we underestimate our foes." Elastic Mouse pointed out.  
  
"Okay, fine, the Wonder Bunnies and Skunkgirl can at least come along for the ride. I don't mind their company THAT MUCH." Sea Squirrel grumbled.  
  
"Okay, now then, let's move out and kick some bad guy behind. Buster said with great enthusiasm and the T.U.G.G. members headed off to the teleporters to face the Black Knight, Vicious Streak and Power Bag.  
***********************************************************************  
  
In London, the Black Knight was busy flying over and blasting at the city when, suddenly, he got jumped from behind, had his eyes covered and was spun around like a top. When the Black Knight regained his bearings, he spotted his assailant and recognized her as an extremely attractive young adult female toon skunk in a VERY flattering royal purple bodysuit. In fact he recognized her only TOO WELL. "Selina LeFume? You're dead. I know; I'm the one who killed you when I found out you were a federal agent. BLAST YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY DEAD?" the Black Knight bellowed with tears in his eyes as he started chasing after and firing his wrist lasers at Skunkgirl, who was expertly dodging those blast and, in fact, with the use of a pair of hand mirrors, actually deflected a few of those wrist laser blasts right back at the villain, which infuriated him even more.  
  
Once the Black Knight was in their line of site, Buster and Babs connected their right fists "Wonder Bunny powers, activiate."  
  
"Shape of ..... Godzilla. And I mean the classic 400-foot Godzilla, by the way." Babs said before being transformed into a 400-foot fire-breathing dinosaur who nailed the Black Knight with a flawlessly aimed flame-breath blast which caused the villain to go crashing to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"Form of .... a giant ice-jackhammer." Buster said before he was transformed into a jackhammer the size of King Kong and made of living solid ice (powered by steam, naturally). Babs (still in Godzilla form) took the jackhammer and placed it against the Black Knight's armor. As a result, the vibrations from the ice jackhammer (Buster) caused the Black Knight's armor to literally full apart.  
  
"Wonder Bunny powers, DEactivate." the heroic rabbits said as they saw that they did their part.  
  
Finally, the Black Knight, now stripped of his armor, was grabbed by Sea Squirrel and placed in a giant cannon aimed for a ten-foot thick brick wall and then blasted into that wall at 500 miles per hour. If it weren't for the fact that, like the Alexander Irons Armington the T.U.G.G. were familar with, THIS Alexander Irons Armington was ALSO half-toon (which gives him his ability to travel between human and cartoon universes [even ALTERNATE cartoon universes] at will), the impact would have killed him. Since he WAS half-toon, however, he was merely rendered unconscious.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Running amok in Las Vegas, Vicious Streak tried using his super-speed to rob every casino in Las Vegas ALMOST simultaneously, but got nailed from behind by his legs by one of Decoy's bolas on his way to his third casino robbery. The super-fast villain got free of the bolas very quickly and took off after Decoy, only to find himself running in place, courtesy of a large ice patch created by Billie McCawber's magic. While Vicious Streak was stuck running in place, Elastic Mouse stretched himself around his foe repeatedly and then snapped himself back to normal quickly enough to cause the super-speedy sociopath to spin repeatedly until Batduck leapt in and, using a spin kick made even more effective by the strength-augmenting circuitry in his super-suit (which was all white except for the glider wing flaps and the chest insigna, which strongly resembled a duck with bat wings; both of which were green), took Vicious Streak right out of the running. "Superb teamwork, everybody." Billie said as she created a set of mystic energy coils that securely tied up Vicious Streak.  
  
"Yeah, well, even stuck 50 years in the past, well, I suppose 45 NOW since I've been in this time period for five years, nobody does it better than ol' Plucky McGinnis." Batduck said in his usual embarrassingly egotistical manner. As Devilwoman has often commented, the only thing she liked about Batduck being on the team (she voted to keep him off, but she lost by majority vote) was the fact that Sea Squirrel and the Warner siblings transferred all of the Darkwing Duck jokes they originally aimed at Devilwoman to Batduck. Elastic Mouse, Billie McCawber and Decoy all rolled their eyes in disgust.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally, in Paris, Power Bag used his gag bag to produce a vertiable army of dive-bombers, tanks, giant killer robots, mobile laser cannons and all sorts of other weapons to terrorize the French. Unfortunately, his reign of terror was cut short when Condorman started dive-bombing the villain and circling him like a vulture, which gave the Manhunting Poultry time to nail Power Bag with a telepathic sneak assault and Doctor Loon time to levitate the gag bag away from the villain and Tornado to use his cyclone powers to hold him long enough for Doctor Loon and the Manhunting Poultry to nail him with the combined assault of the former's mystic bolts and the latter's telepathic powers. As a result, Power Bag went down faster than a dot.com company. After that, Condorman used some strong rope to tie up the defeated villain. ***********************************************************************  
  
With all three of their foes so neatly captured, the T.U.G.G. all headed back to headquarters. Being sure to keep the villains seperated from Power Bag's gag bag, the heroes proceeded to lock the three villains in sturdy holding cells before starting preparations to make a trip into the TTT's universe, not knowing that their comrades, who they were going to travel there to try to retrieve, were ALREADY on their way back.  
  
To Be Concluded  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
Toon Titans of Terror = Crime Syndicate + Animaniacs  
  
Black Knight = Evil Titanium (Steel + Alexander Armington)  
  
Vicious Streak = Johnny Quick + Yakko  
  
Power Bag = Power Ring + Wakko  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain  
  
Alexander Wolf = Alexander Luthor + Walter Wolf  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Billie McCawber = Billie + Morgana McCawber  
  
Batduck = Batman Beyond + Plucky Duck  
  
Decoy = Robin + Hamton  
  
Quick Mouth = the Flash + Yakko  
  
Tornado = Samurai + Dizzy Devil  
  
Doctor Loon = Doctor Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Condorman = Hawkman + Concorde Condor  
  
Wonder Bunnies = Wonder Twins + Buster and Babs Bunny  
  
Skunkgirl = Catwoman + Fifi LeFume  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko 


	6. What To Do After You've Beaten The Bad G...

Note: Both components of every Amalgam used in this story is copyrighted by individuals other than myself, so I have absolutely no profit motive with this story. Of course, you already knew that, but I just had to put in this disclaimer so that you'd know I didn't forget.  
***********************************************************************   
  
Just as Doctor Loon and Billie McCawber were about to create a dimensional gateway to allow some of their teammates to travel into the home universe of the Toon Titans of Terror, the T.U.G.G. members all saw a large flash of light out of the corner of their eyes and turned around, seeing for themselves that the effort was unnecessary. Devilwoman, Powerhouse, Quick Mouth, Green Gagbag, Cutie Queen, Titanium and Robo HAD returned with Lady Satan, Mighty Mutt, Megavixen and the Savage Hunter in tow. "Well, it was obviously an overall triumph. The only real loose end now is, what do we do with them?" Elastic Mouse asked.  
  
"Well, we COULD conjure up a reinforced energy bubble and permanently banish these seven to dimensional limbo. All we would need would be the energy from Green Gagbag and Power Bag's combined gag bags mixed with the mystic energy of Doctor Loon and/or Billie McCawber and then my dimensional transport powers could do the rest." Titanium suggested before adding "Speaking of which, I have to thank Green Gagbag for transferring the absorbed energy of those force field bubbles to my armor to give me the energy to transport ALL of us home and still maintain my armor's full strength, but how was that device able to stay in existence after he got knocked out and seperated from his gag bag for a couple of minutes?".  
  
"Well, the energy absorbed from those force field bubbles allowed the device Green Gagbag used to aid our escape to maintain its structural intergrity MORE THAN long enough for Green Gagbag to regain consciousness and get back in contact with his gag bag." Devilwoman answered before Lady Satan started to stir. Using a carefully aimed hypersonic blast, Lady Satan was about to keep the T.U.G.G. off-balance just long enough for her to rush over to the still-unconscious Mighty Mutt and activate a device in her utility belt, which allowed her and Mighty Mutt to escape, leaving only a note in their stead.   
  
Once they regained their bearings, the T.U.G.G. picked up the note and Devilwoman read:   
  
"Foolish heroes. The same formula that gave me my mind control gaze, hypersonic vocal blasts and increased intellect ALSO makes me immune to gas, but I merely decided to play possum until I had a perfect opportunity to escape with my husband. Fortunately, I know enough Far East meditation techniques to slow my own breathing and heart rate enough to fool even my do-gooder counterpart into thinking I really was unconscious. Of course, in all fairness, even after seven years of fighting us, he never got a chance to TRY IT, so even Alexander Wolf never knew I am immune to gas. After you were all convinced that my team was all defeated, I simply took advantage of your false sense of security and used a device I acquired in my team's battle with that goody-goody CEO of the Cosmos (when my team killed the no-good do-gooder five years ago) to give Mighty Mutt and I a one-way ticket back to our own universe. You may have won THIS round, but this is FAR FROM OVER. Signed, Lady Satan."  
  
"Blast it! I can't BELIEVE I let myself get so overconfident as to neglect to search her. I've been a super-hero for TWELVE YEARS and I made a mistake that A ROOKIE wouldn't have made and BECAUSE of that mistake, two of our enemies GOT AWAY." Devilwoman said, verbally chewing herself out over what just happened.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Dev. We ALL made that mistake; NOT JUST YOU. We didn't search her because we all figured the gas would be strong enough to put her out long enough for us to securely imprison her and, by the time she came to, it WOULDN'T MATTER what kind of gizmos she was packing. That was a logical error in judgement because, well, as the note said, even Alexander Wolf never knew Lady Satan is immune to gas and he has been fighting these villains for seven years. Look, you are one of the smartest individuals I know, but even YOU can't think of everything ALL THE TIME. Most of the time, but not ALL the time." Powerhouse said as he gently rubbed Devilwoman's shoulders.  
  
"Powerhouse, I'm one of the very few members of this team with NO super-powers. This means that I have to compensate for this limitation with intellect and THAT means I HAVE TO think of everything all of the time. That's what this team counts on me to do. This time, I DIDN'T do my job properly. I know you're trying to be realistic, and I DO appreciate that, but even ONE mistake in this business could conceivably be the literal end of the universe. There is absolutely NO ROOM for realistic when the fate of the entire universe hangs in the balance an average of twice a month." Devilwoman said before starting to succumb to Powerhouse's shoulder massage. As much as she hated to admit it, this shoulder massage WAS making her feel a LITTLE better.  
  
"Hey, we still have the others and five out of seven of the Toon Titans of Terror trapped in dimensional limbo means that the good Alexander Wolf's universe is still well on its way to becoming a much safer place." Powerhouse replied soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Powerhouse. The T.U.G.G. managed to nail five of those super-creeps and we'll get Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt next time." Devilwoman relented.  
  
Meanwhile, Green Gagbag opened both his and Power Bag's gag bags (Power Bag's bag was attuned to his specific DNA, but Green Gagbag, as Power Bag's alternate universe counterpart, could ALSO work the bag because their DNA was identical) and used the combined emerald energy to create a force field bubble that entrapped Vicious Streak, Power Bag, Megavixen, the Black Knight and the Savage Hunter. It wasn't long before Doctor Loon and Billie McCawber used their combined mystic powers, first to make the energy bubble even stronger AND negate the Black Knight's dimensional warping powers, and then to augment the residual excess energy still within Titanium from the force field energy Green Gagbag fed him. After that was done, Titanium put his hands on the bubble and transported himself and the captured villains to dimensional limbo, though he made the trip back to the T.U.G.G.'s universe alone. While there was still some residual warp energy from Titanium's round trip to dimensional limbo, Green Gagbag, Doctor Loon and Billie produced a series of warning signs using every language in every universe:  
  
"Warning: Do NOT Go Near This Bubble! Contained Within This Bubble Are Five Extremely Dangerous Super-Villains (that's what every translation reads)!".  
  
After that was taken care of (and Green Gagbag had merged Power Bag's gag bag with his own to make the gag bag twice as powerful), Skunkgirl replied "Well, Titanium, I DO believe we have a dinner engagement at a rather fancy restaurant in a half-hour." with a smile.  
  
Returning her smile, Titanium said "Indeed, we do." as the two heroes walked off arm-in-arm toward the teleporters.  
  
"Well, Billie and I had better be going too. After all, we ALSO have a dinner reservation at a rather nice restaurant tonight." Elastic Mouse said with a sheepish grin as he and Billie also headed for the teleporters arm-in-arm.  
  
Powerhouse looked lovingly at Devilwoman and asked "So, now that the immediate danger is over, do you want to finish what we started in that other universe?" with a mischievous smile.  
  
Returning Powerhouse's gaze and smile, Devilwoman answered "Aww, all right, you big knucklehead. You win. Just promise me that we'll put off on taking things beyond the kissing stage until AFTER we are married."  
  
"Scout's honor, Dev." Powerhouse said sincerely as they headed for a more private area of the Tower where they could kiss without the rest of the team yelling for them to "get a room.".  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the other universe, Lady Satan and Mighty Mutt (who had come to shortly after he and Lady Satan made their get away) returned to their owners' mansion and got out of their work clothes. "Well, I must admit to being a little disappointed in the outcome of this battle, but all this defeat means is that, for the first time in years, we have actually faced a decent challenge." the alternate universe Rita Wayne said simply before adding "I sure hope the others enjoy their stay in dimensional limbo, because I'M not busting them out.".  
  
"Me neither, Rita." Runt Kent-Wayne said with an evil grin before adding "Why SHOULD WE? We don't need them. We have EACH OTHER; that's MORE THAN enough.".  
  
"Indeed, darling. I couldn't have said it better myself." the evil super-feline said as she VERY passionately kissed the canine fully on the lips and pulled a Barktonite squeaky bone out of a drawer and held it over herself.  
  
Getting stronger by the second, Runt Kent-Wayne said with an even more evil smile "You know what I like." As he gave her another kiss and me move away from the following scene, since we already have a pretty good guess what's going to transpire and I have NO desire to turn this into an NC-17 (I've written two of those already and I'm NOT going to succumb to the urge to write a third).  
  
The End (for now)  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Toon Titans of Terror = Crime Syndicate + Animaniacs  
  
Doctor Loon = Doctor Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Billie McCawber = Billie + Morgana McCawber  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = the Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Titanium = Steel + Alexander Armington  
  
Robo = Lobo + Razor Armington  
  
Lady Satan = Owlman + Rita  
  
Mighty Mutt = Ultraman + Runt  
  
Megavixen = Superwoman + Dot  
  
Savage Hunter = Evil Robo  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain  
  
Power Bag = Power Ring + Wakko  
  
Alexander Wolf = Alexander Luthor + Walter Wolf  
  
CEO of the Cosmos = Darkseid + CEO Plotz  
  
Vicious Streak = Johnny Quick + Yakko  
  
Black Knight = Evil Titanium  
  
Skunkgirl = Catwoman + Fifi LeFume.  
***********************************************************************  
  
As I aforementioned this story was written purely for entertainment purposes due to all of the copyrighted material in this story. However, anybody who wants to do T.U.G.G. stories of their own (including stories set after this one) has my full permission to do so. 


End file.
